the return
by tylluanpowell
Summary: everwonder what happened to sakuras mother and kakashis wife or the last namizkage
1. Chapter 1

What if kakasi was married and had a daughter that happened to be sakura s father but who is her mother.

Naruto; tylluan chan do I get ramen

tylluan; only if u do the disclaimer kay.

Naruto; kay tylluan chan dose not own naruto .

Sakura ; dad wake up whe have to go because naruto and sasuke are waiting for us at the trainingv ground.

Kakashi; ok im up I was just thinking about you r mother.

Sakura; I mish her so much dad she goes to hug her father .

Kakashi; have you told naruto and sake that im you r father yet and that you r mother is one of the five seasons .

Sakura; oh dad no I have not told them yet because there not ready and I want them to notice me for me not my mother or father but I will tell them when mum comes home ok.

Kakashi; ok come on we have to go I don t want naruto or saske think that you have learned my perverted ways and if you r mother hears that she will kill me.

Trainig ground six.

Naruto; where the hell is sakura and kakashi sensei if there late I could have had another bowl of ramen and it was hopefully free because I ran out off them again.

Sasuke ; dobe will you shut up im sure they are on the way so shut the hell up.

Poof kakashi ; hello boys how is it going.

Then a tornado of sakura blossums

sakura; hi guys sorry im late..

naruto; Sakuira chan where have you been I was just about to send the anbu black opps out to find you and are you allright and I think the teme cares for you a little to much .

Kakashi: calm down naruto sakura is fine and she is late because she was talking to me.

All of the sudden a anbu shows up.

Anbu; team 7 you ar to report to the holkages office now.

Anbu disapears .

Holkages office

tsunade ; about time you came

sakura ;shiso whats wrong

kakashi ;whats wrong holkage sama.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. And they all rang to gates

Outside the gates.

Four figures stood.

I wander if there happy that we are back.

I miss my family so bad.

I miss my girls so bad.

I wander if she has my strenght. The purple clooked figure.


	2. okasan?

Naruto; tylluan chan whats temme doing here

sasuke; why the hell am I here anyway.

Tylluan chan; YOU BOTH ARE GYNMA DO THE DISCLAMMER.

Sasuke and naruto ; tylluan chan dose not own naruto.

The gates

purple clooked figure; I thought the would be happy to see us

green clooked figure; hold on letsd be logicall.

Red clooked figure; theres more than logic in life.

Blue clooked figure;calm down.

Tunade; tell me your names before I have you arested

sakura; hold on tsunade shiso I think I know who they re right okasan.

Kakashi; are you sure sakura .

Purple clooked figure ; girls clookes off they now. And I am so ticked kakashi didn t know it was me. Said as she took the clook off.

in place of the purple clooked figure was a woman of the age thirty . Her hair was blonde and brown. She had a purple vest shirt on with fish net covering it with a black mimi skirt with purple leggings on .her eyes where as blue as the name was gwenllian naizkage hatake.

In place of the red clooked figure as a woman with long black hair and obsidian eyes. With a red and black vest top with the uchia symbol on the back and black shorts with red leggings. Her name was mikoto uchia.

In place of the blue clooked figure was a puple haired figure with white eyes and she was thirty asswell she was werring a blue vest top with the huga symbol on back and blue shorts.

Her name was iase huga.

In the place of a green clooked figure was aslso a thirty year old woman with sparling blue eyes and long blond hair she was wearing the same ass everybody else but in green her name was hana yamanaka

tsunade; its nice to see you girls again . Did you find her.

Girls; we did.

Gwen ; we found the body of uzumaki kushina.

Tsunade; girls I was hopeing I was wrong go to you r families

gwen; thank you tsunade my old friend .

Kakashi flases infront off gwen grabs her by the waist and kisses her while spinning her around.

Gwen; about time you realised that it was me .

Kakashi; I knew it was you all the time. I missed you koi.

Gwen; im home I missed you so much I missed you r touch my love. now where is my baby girl?

Sakura; okasan im not a baby any more.

Gwen ;you will always be my little girl.


	3. kakashis book

Naruto -Tylluan chan it s ramen time

sakura- naruto u r a idiot

tylluan – please can both of you do the disclaimer

sakura and naruto- tylluan chan dose not own naruto

gwen- oh my god saki my little girl has you r farther taken care of you.

Sakura- yes okaa chan but he had the books.

Gwen- KAKASHI the books in fron t of our baby girl.

Kakashi- how could you sakura you just sold your dear farther.

Naruto – what sakura is kaka sensei s daughter .

Sasuke- hm I wonder who her mother is. And how is my kaa chan alive

gwen- kakashi are these you r team you maneged to have all three of them on you r team kaka. oh and how many books did u go through?

kakashi-yes i managed to sweet talk the third(crossing his fingers over his heart) and it was four books (pulls gwen into him and kissess her with all his might)

sakura- do you have to do that right infront of me for god sake(as her ather and mother ar still kissing)

(kakashi lets go of his wife)

gwen-to anser your question sasuke and naruto i am sakuras mother also known as midnight cressent oh and my name is gwenllian namizkage hatake kakashis have you told naruto.

kakashi-not yet i was waiting for you to come back love(still with his hands around her waist)

naruto-tell me what tell me please.

mikoto-sasuke you listen esswell this will also explane about what has happened the last few years.

iase-hinata you to(trying to keep her cool when hiashis hands moved lower)

hana-ino you listen esswell to what g chan has to say.

gwen- thanks girls naruto do you remember you r father and you r mother or the fourth holkage

naruto- no why

gwen- naruto the fourth holkage was my brother and you r father and the body of the woman whe found was one of our best friends (kakashi held on for dear live to comfort his wife as the girls ran over to her) her name was kushina uzumaki she was your mother.

naruto-my father and my mother no way what dose that make you and kakashi and sakura chan. well everybody else was shocked but not sakura)

gwen - im you r antie and kakashi is you r uncle and sakura you r cousin dear nephew.


End file.
